No more Boundries
by Slayer
Summary: Buffy's dad is getting married, While out with her new step sister she sees Angel I broad daylight, yet Riley is back asking for trouble


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, and the WB

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, and the WB.

Author's notes: This is a B/A fic and I only write B/A fics because they're the ultimate forbidden love.

Note: If you want to post it else where you can but let me know where it's going.

Buffy sat on her bed in the dorm room she shared with Willow. Buffy had a lot of major thing whirling around in the head. She need to talk to Willow and soon before the head explodes from the stress. She sat there staring at Willows bed, which was actually helping her by being able to focus on something else. Once Buffy heard the jingle of keys she had the door wiped open scaring Willow half to death.

" Buffy!" Willow screeched in surprise. Buffy quickly pulled Willow in to the room and sat her down on her bed. Buffy sighed and stared at a Willow until the surprised look washed away from her face.

" Will, you got to help me I have a major problem." Buffy begged

" What is Buffy, I'll help you're my friend." Willow gestured. Buffy took that as a yes and began to explain as much as she could about her trip to L.A. so see he dad.

**__**

L.A. Hank Summer's House

Buffy walked up the walk way to her father's house. She had agreed to come only because of her fathers wedding and that her mother forced her to go. Buffy took a deep breath before setting her suitcase down and rang the doorbell. You could hear the chime of the bell all the way outside. Soon the door was wiped open and there stood her father and Carolina, her soon to be stepmother. Buffy simple waved her hand dumbly and smiled. Her father quickly pulled her in to a strong embrace as though they had been in touch the whole time she was in Sunnydale. Buffy slightly hugged him back not really want to but did. Carolina stood there with a smile on her face. That Buffy knew wasn't for real. Carolina had long brown hair kinda like Cordelia Chase's in high school. Her eyes were a dull brown but yet a soulful tinkle, high cheekbones, and thin lips. She may have been thirty-eight years old and looked to be in good health. While staring at her Buffy quickly noticed a young girl with brown hair like her mothers and blue eyes in stead of brown. Buffy waved slightly and the girl got up and stood beside her mother. Hank smiled and spoke.

" Buffy this is Carolina my fiancés and her daughter Mackinzy." Buffy politely shook their hands.

" Mackinzy's fifteen." Carolina added. 'Fifteen' Buffy thought remembering living in L.A. at that age although it would be different for her she would find out that she was the chosen one who had to defend the world against Evil and Darkness. Buffy smiled and shook their hands introducing herself at the same time. Hank shuffled them in to the living room. Buffy watched Mackinzy closely she was shy but yet nice too. Buffy sat at the couch and watched them interact for a moment it made Buffy remember her life before the parents got divorced. Buffy smiled her fake smile all night tell them about her life in Sunnydale yet leaving out the biggest part, her being the vampire slayer. In mid-sentence Buffy stopped because she knew it was leading to that part of her life. She quickly covered up by saying she was tired. Hank smiled and had Mackinzy show Buffy to their room. (hint: **their **room) Buffy smiled and placed her stuff on the cot that they had set up for her. Mackinzy handed her a pillow and blanket.

" So do you like Sunnydale?" Mackinzy asked

" Well, Mackinzy there not a much shopping there and it more of a small town compared to this." Buffy answered

" You can call me Mac everyone else does… as for shopping we could go tomorrow if you want?" Mac stated. Buffy smiled and nodded in agreement so tomorrow she's going to the mall. At least the trip won't be a total waste. Buffy curled up and fell asleep. Buffy woke at mid night and slowly got dressed and left room. Hank and Carolina had long since gone to sleep. Buffy crept out of the house and left. Taking to the night. Buffy walked along the road for a while smiling at how nice a night it was. Soon enough a vampire stepped out in front of her hissing the word "Slayer" Buffy smiled and responded

" You know me but I don't know you." Buffy stated lunging at the vamp. It must have been a new one because it was caught off guard and dusted easily. Buffy watched the wind instantly blow the dust away. She moved on ad walk for a long while. Soon she was in a cemetery she walked along the grass all the sense were high toned and ready for anything. But nothing came from there so she left and head home on a different route. She walked on the sidewalk watching the drunk, and young people straggle along towards home. That's were she felt him. Right in front of a bar she got the feeling that he was near, Angel, her Angel. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks looking around for him but soon the feeling faded and Buffy sighed and kept walking. She wondered if he had felt it too she had always had known when he was near. Just the thought of seeing Angel had given her this sensation that she only felt for him that longing and love feeling that she knew so well the one where she would drowned in the thought of him. Before Buffy had noticed she was in front of Hank Summers house again. Only this time all the light were on and people were milling about frantically inside. When Buffy stepped inside the door she was greeted by and angry Hank Summers. Buffy smiled weakly.

" Where have you been!" Hank demanded. Buffy was so not going to take this, know he was being protective what about rest of her life when she actually needed him.

" I was walking okay! I'm sorry it's kinda hard to come here and meet Carolina and Mackinzy who are now going to be my new step parent and sister I mean I need walk and think about everything. How would you feel in my position I mean I never gone though this before you marrying some one other then mom… no offense Carolina." Buffy quickly put in before she walked up stairs to Mac's room. Buffy slumped down on the cot and her thought where still on Angel after every thing that had just happened they were on Angel. She laughed and Mac's walked in the door a little shy. Buffy smile weakly.

" I'm sorry…" Buffy offered

" It's okay my moms been remarried once already and so I know what it feels like." Mac's admitted

" Thanks" Buffy said. They both fell asleep once again and Buffy woke first in the morning. She walked down stairs and when through all the cupboards looking for the coffee. There was none, Buffy huffed, she was going to be very crabby if she didn't get her morning coffee. No one else was a wake so she slipped on he sweats trying not to wake Mac. Buffy went back down stairs and wrote a simple note

__

Dad,

Gone for a jog and to get a coffee be back soon.

Love,

Buffy

Buffy slipped out side and started off for her jog. Buffy was a mess mentally, she was mad at her self for liking Carolina. Who would be her new mother. Even though at twenty-one she wouldn't another mother but still she like Mac a lot too. Before long her mind was a giant scrabbled egg. Buffy stopped at a starbucks coffee that was amazingly five miles away from her dad's house. Buffy sipped her coffee knowing it would help clear her mind. Buffy sat on the stairs to Starbucks and thought about her life, being the slayer and not having a normal life, " Normal Life" what Angel wanted for me, can't existed when you're the slayer. Riley had left less then a year ago and it was because she couldn't have a normal life and he could keep up with her, being the slayer and all. Buffy grunted in exasperation and downed the last of he coffee before heading back to the house. Buffy sprinted most of the way working out her anger ' I could really use Spike right now something I can hit with out it hitting back.' That thought made her smile, although when she worked out with Angel it was even better because it was Buffy and Angel when they fought it was Slayer and Vampire. Buffy jogged up the steps to the house and opened the door to see her father in suit and tie with his briefcase on the counter.

" Morning Dad, you get my note?" Buffy asked

" Yes and thank you for it." She said kissing her on the cheek before heading out the door. Once he left she walked in to the kitchen to find Mac sitting at the counter eating eggs and bacon. It had been a while since she had eaten any thing other then fruit for breakfast and it looked delicious but she opted for the grapefruit hanging in a rack by the window. Carolina smiled at her.

" So where did you jog to?" She asked politely.

" Starbucks" Buffy answered while peeling grapefruit.

" Really? That's like five miles away." Carolina exclaimed in amazement

" Well I normally run from my dorm to my mothers and sit and eat breakfast with her and it's about seven miles distance so I'm used to running long distances it help with my…," Buffy caught her self quickly by shoving a piece of fruit in her mouth and then spoke again " it helps with my exercise program I do." 

" Oh well you look very fit." Carolina said smiling.

" Thank you Carolina" Buffy stated

" Call me Carol everyone else does" She informed Buffy. Buffy nodded and headed up stairs to shower. When Buffy came back down Mac was waiting for her.

" Do you want to go shopping now?" Mac asked sweetly.

" Sure" Buffy said.

The two girls left and headed for the biggest Mall in L.A. Buffy had driven herself down so they took her car. Buffy looked over at Mac and she could tell that she like having her future stepsister around. The pulled up to the mall and had to park a little ways way from the mall it's self because it was like a mad house on a Saturday. Buffy walked with Mac through the first store they came to checking out what there was to buy. In the store next door she could have sworn she had seen Cordelia Chase. When Buffy looked again the lady was gone. It was around 11:30 when they went to the food court looking for lunch. It hit Buffy like a bulldozer, it was ten times stronger and it made her tingle all over. Buffy stopped suddenly when it happened causing Mac to worry a little. Buffy whirled around looking for him frantically spinning and moving around. Mac was chasing after Buffy when she stopped suddenly. What Buffy say was something that she never would have expected something glorious and beautiful Buffy had to remind her self to breathe. Mac was staring in the direction Buffy was and saw nothing. He was sitting by a window at a table with Wesley, Cordelia, and some other guy that she didn't know. The way the Sunlight hit his face and made it sparkle and his face was so beautiful. Slightly tan yet his paleness showed through. Buffy could hear or move or even speak it wasn't until Angel looked up from the group looking frantically around. Angel stood up completely and looked around until he saw her. He could she the hurt on her face from where he was. Angel start to walk towards her Buffy put up her hand to stop him from coming closer. Buffy turned around and ran to the closes exit. Angel was surprised at her reaction and was hurt by it until he noticed the teenager running after her. Angel hoped it was because of her. Angel turned and left the mall with his crew. Buffy burst through the doors fuming. Mac was on her heals.

" Buffy are you okay? Who was that?" Mac asked.

Buffy stopped and turned to Mac. ' Was I ever this innocent?' she asked her self. ' Yeah before you met Angel' she huffed. 

" Mac I'm sorry, that was an old friend and I had gotten a glance at him and then I couldn't see he where he went so then I finally saw him. Then headed towards him only I could bring my self to do it in front of you because there was some stuff that happened between us that would have been brought up and I don't want to drag you in to it." Buffy blabbered out now taking in a giant gasp. 

" It's okay why don't we just head home now and cool off in the pool." Mac stated.

" We have a pool?" Buffy asked bewildered.

" In the back yard. You didn't notice it?" Mac asked

" I guess not." The girls drove home and Buffy thought about what she was going to say to him tonight after she beats the crap out of him. Buffy pulled up the dive way to find Carol planting flowers in the little garden in the front of the house. Buffy and Mac went inside and headed for the pool.

Buffy went inside to get a drink and the phone book. Buffy brought both back out side. She flipped through the yellow pages looking up investigators Buffy found it " Angel Investigations" " We help the helpless" Buffy smiled imagining Cordelia say that. She took down the address and set the phonebook aside.

When Buffy's dad got home they sat down to dinner together and it was actually fun for Buffy it felt so normal. ' There's that Damn word again, Normal, like there is such a thing' Buffy quickly pushed that thought out of her head and ate and laughed with her soon to be family. It was nine o'clock before Mac was finally asleep. Buffy walked down stairs in the duster Angel had long ago given to her.

" Dad, Carol I'm going out I'll be back in while I'll call and tell you later how late I'll be." Buffy stated

" Don't worry about calling you old enough to run your life." Hank said simple. Buffy nodded and walked out the door. She headed to the old hotel building. Buffy stopped outside the building, she took a deep breath and walked inside.

" Hello Cordelia!" Buffy said sweetly " Is your boss in?"

" I'm right here." Angel said behind her. Buffy whirled around ready it kill him. Angel walked up stairs with Buffy at his feet. They entered a room that had Angle written all over it. Angel turned once they had enter and starred at Buffy.

" Let me explain," Angel started. Buffy nodded at him.

" Two months ago I was given life. I'm still a vampire just not completely all I have left is strength, and healing powers and I can vamp out on occasion I don't need blood any more and my soul is attached preminately." Angel explained

"WOW!" Buffy said stunned then her head came back. " Why didn't you come back for me?" Buffy asked very hurt.

" Giles said you had a normal and steady relationship that I should bother you. Then I tried for weeks to get through to you I tried your mothers and your dorm but Willow would answer and tell me to leave you alone or your mother would tell me you don't need me in your life." Angel stated 

" Buffy, I miss you" Angel added softly

" I miss you too, I have no relationship not since Riley left and I gave up on the whole normal thing." Buffy said smiling. Buffy stood up and walked over to Angel. She knelt before him and places her hand over his heart she could feel his chest heave when he breathed. She smiled and stood up. Angel sat that edge of the bed watching her she placed her duster on the chair next to the bed. She sat down beside him and looked in to his eyes

" Angel I love you." Buffy whispered before gently brushing his lips with hers. Angel whispered back " I love you too Buffy " Angel quickly kissed her and pushed her back on the bed. Angel kissed her with every thing he had and with his whole soul. The kiss was interrupted by Cordelia knock on the door.

" Hate to do this but he's working and we have a client down stairs his name is something Finn"


End file.
